Wish You Were Standing Beside Me
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Hermione breaks up with Sirius because she wanted no one to find out about their relationship. But as time passes by Hermione realizes the mistake she made. Will she be able to right her wrongs? Or will Sirius let go this time? Lemons. SiriusHermione
1. Time Passes By

Title: Wish You Were Standing Beside Me

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned HP… Sirius Black would have been my personal sex slave, but alas, he is not.

Summary: Hermione breaks up with Sirius because she wanted no one to find out about their relationship. But as time passes by Hermione realizes the mistake she made. Will she be able to right her wrongs? Or will Sirius let go this time? ShortStory. Sirius/Hermione.

Rating: Young Adult, but not really Teen, so it's Mature.

Chapter 1 - Time Passes By

Sirius ran toward her and pulled her in a passionate kiss, as they celebrated their own freedom. They were finally free. Free from Voldemort, free from the Ministry, and free to do whatever they wished. Hermione automatically wrapped her arms around the older man, deepening the already intense kiss. Gently they both broke apart, because oxygen seemed like a necessity. Sirius' eyes captured hers, his lips leaned in to place a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." he whispered, looking straight into her eyes, as if she was the most beautiful thing he ever laid his eyes on.

Hermione didn't answer, but leaned in to kiss him. But Sirius pulled away, his intense grey eyes holding her in place.

"Hermione, I do. I love you." Sirius whispered again, lightly brushing his lips on Hermione's neck.

Her amber eyes found his, and her eyes hardened. "No, Sirius. You can't." whispered Hermione.

Sirius' grey eyes dimmed, his face fighting a frown that was clawing to escape. "Why can't I Hermione?" asked Sirius, barely keeping the plead from his voice.

"Because Sirius, what we had was a fling. Nothing more. I don't love you, nor do you love me. It meant nothing." said Hermione, almost matter-a-factly, which made Sirius' heart clench.

His eyes closed as he took in the breath he had been holding. No, not out of relief, but out of pain. His grey eyes misted, behind his strong appearance.

"You mean to all me, all of this meant nothing. My touches, my kisses, my love?" Sirius almost whispered the last word.

Hermione shook her head, she didn't want this. She truly didn't, but she just didn't love Sirius. Heck, she didn't even know what love was. "It was a fling Sirius, nothing more. We are friends and we'll remain friends." said Hermione, a little harsher than she intended. 'Why did he have to bring this love crap up?' thought Hermione, but she knew anymore chances of sex with Sirius Black was well over.

Without being able to control his emotions, a stray tear slid down Sirius' face. "Nothing?" he spoke, his voice was almost unrecognizable, it sounded hurt, broken, and confused.

Hermione said nothing, and shook her head, and with a pop Sirius was gone.

Hermione awoke with a gasp. This was the 9th time she had this dream this week. Why does he continue to haunt him when he is no longer a part of her life. She sighed, and slowly got out of the bed. It was 6 a.m. already, and she couldn't afford to be late for work.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom, stumbling in the process. It was the same thing everyday. She was usually awakened by a dream of her and Sirius, then she goes to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and then of course work, and the whole procedure starts all over again.

It still seemed surreal to her, why did she still think about Sirius after all these years. I mean, really, it had been 5 years, since she laid eyes on the man, and yet his grey eyes still haunts her to this day. She could remember the pleading in his voice, she never heard him plead, only to her. He bowed his head only to her, and she pushed him away. Why? Because she didn't love him, or that's what she told herself.

Truth was she was scared. Scared of commitment from a man like Sirius, afraid that he'll one day leave her when he realizes she is nothing more than a common bookworm, afraid of what Harry, the Weasleys, and all her friends would say if she told them she was sleeping with Sirius Black. She was a coward, her Gryffindor lion had failed her when it came to Sirius Black.

, that name still doesn't hesitate to make her whole body chill all over. 

She had to admit that her relationship with Sirius hadn't been perfect, and truth be told it wasn't his fault at all. It was hers. She was the one who proposed to start a sexual relationship with Sirius not the other way around. Maybe his thoughts wouldn't have still lingered, if he was the one who seduced her. No, it was the other way around.

Hermione had been lusting for Sirius, way long before she was supposed to. Eyeing Sirius as if he was a piece of man candy she would love to have. And she went for it, and he couldn't turn her away.

That had started their affair.

She buttoned her robes, over her plain white shirt, and her plain black slacks. She took in a deep breath again, and apparated out of her apartment with a pop.

* * *

Hermione reappeared in the middle of the apparition hall. She said "Hello" to a few of her co-workers, and continued to walk to her office. 

When she reached the office she saw the person she least excepted to see.

"Sage?" she asked, smiling at the emerald eyed, red haired girl with admiration.

The emerald eyed girl looked up at her, her freckled face smiling happily. Sage ran towards Hermione, and wrapped her arms around Hermione's legs. "Hi, Aunt Hermione!" exclaimed Sage.

Hermione smiled, and pressed her lips on Sage's forehead. "What are you doing here Sage?" asked Hermione sternly, but failing hardly. She could never be mad at Sage, even if she tried.

Sage smiled and looked up at her godmother. "Dad told me to stay put in his office, and you know how much I hate his office, so I decided to come to yours. It smells better. Dad's office smells funny." said Sage crinkling her nose. Hermione smiled, and picked Sage up, and placed two more cheeks on her cheek.

Suddenly a thought struck her. Hermione frowned. "Where is your father Sage?" asked Hermione rather sternly, loosing her air of happiness, that she had minutes ago.

"Went to Uncle Ron's office, for something important." answered Sage, looking thoughtful.

Hermione's face doubled over with anger. 'How dare that stupid git leave Sage by her self?' thought Hermione viciously.

Hermione took Sage's arm and led her out of her office. She was about to give Harry Potter a piece of her mind!

* * *

A disgruntled Hermione banged Harry's office door open. Harry looked hardly surprised as he saw the way Hermione practically broke open the door. Hermione was outraged. 

"I knew Sage went to your office. Put a tracking charm on her. Did you really think I would leave her unattended?" asked Harry, a cheeky smile plastered on his face. A smile she hadn't seen in 5 years, since Sirius left.

Again images of Sirius clouded Hermione's mind. His smile, his smirk, his laugh, his tenderness, his touch, his kiss, and his love. The distorted images of Sirius cleared her mind once Harry spoke again.

"Wanna go to get breakfast? I know you haven't eaten, and neither have I. Ginny went to Romania for the 3 days, and I had to practically beg her to leave Sage with me. Plus I have something to tell you." said Harry.

"Gee, I wonder why you had to beg her Harry?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

Harry laughed and shrugged. "So you up for it or not? All Sage had this morning was burnt toast and milk." said Harry quietly.

Hermione glowered at Harry, while Sage laughed at her father. She loved it when he was in trouble. It left her off the hook for once.

* * *

The trio apparated to _'Fresh Olive's' _a small cozy Italian restaurant that both Hermione and Sage loved. They ordered their food. Sage wanted to order a chocolate sundae, and Harry was about to let her, when a sharp smack hit him across the head by Hermione, Harry forced Sage to order omelet and orange juice. Hermione ordered a fruit and yogurt with pumpkin juice, while Harry requested the same but with a butterbeer on the side. 

Harry looked at Hermione, a grin in his features that he hadn't had in ages. Of course he was happy but his smile was always missing something.

Hermione looked at Harry inquisitorially. "Why do you look so happy?" asked Hermione, her eyebrows raised. Then she caught herself and added "Not that it's a bad thing your happy."

Harry's smile grew wider. "Sirius is coming back!" yelled Harry, unable to hold it any longer.

The world froze. _What? _Her face paled inconsiderably, her mouth askew. _No. _It seemed as if her world was spinning, why now, why after all these years.

Harry was eyeing Hermione with an almost knowing look, she didn't notice.

"Look, he isn't coming for you if that's what you think. He just misses home." spat Harry, hating the discomfort in her eyes.

Her eyes widened. "Coming for me?" she whispered to herself. Her eyes grew large. "You knew?" accused Hermione.

"Of course I knew. Sirius told me." said Harry.

"Wha-? Why?" choked Hermione.

Harry sighed. "He told me the day after the way finished. How much he loved you, and when you guys started secretly seeing each other. He told me everything." said Harry quietly.

Hermione's face turned paler, and paler by Harry's every word. "That was the day before he left." whispered Hermione more to herself.

"Gee, I wonder why." said Harry sarcastically.

Hermione didn't answer. Her head bowed in shame. "Harry." she pleaded.

Harry stopped her. "No." He sighed. "I know it's not your fault, you didn't love him. He just thought you did." He paused, his emerald eyes were on the verge of glistening. "He never loved if he could help it Hermione, and he fell in love with you. It was hard for him to get rejected. And now thankfully he is over it." Harry met her gaze. "I just wanted to tell you, well, you know since your part of the family as well." finished Harry.

Hermione did nothing but smile faintly. The only thought that registered over and over in her head was the fact that Sirius Black was back.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that plot just came to me. This is probably be a short story. Not long. I don't think it'll be more than 6 chapters, maybe even less. The idea came to me, and I think I should go with it. Tell me what you think. A different approach from me isn't it? It was inspired by my other work, the "Illicit Affair" trilogy. So yeah. Idea came to me. Read and Review!


	2. Aches

Title: Wish You Were Standing Beside Me

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned HP… Sirius Black would have been my personal sex slave, but alas, he is not.

Summary: Hermione breaks up with Sirius because she wanted no one to find out about their relationship. But as time passes by Hermione realizes the mistake she made. Will she be able to right her wrongs? Or will Sirius let go this time? ShortStory. Sirius/Hermione. Lemons.

Rating: MATURE! I warn you a bit of bestiality. Nothing big. And crude masturbation. Don't like, don't read.

Chapter 2 - Aches

_Hermione ran across the ruined house of Grimmauld Place, desperately trying to get away from the very angry Black that was hunting for her. She continued running until she ran into the Black Library. Slowly she walked in, in awe of all the magnificent books surrounding the huge library. _

_Since her eyes were so occupied with the massive collection of books she didn't see nor near a giant black dog, predatorily advancing on her. With a swift jump the dog pinned Hermione to the ground. It's eerily grey eyes catching her light brown ones in a battle for inner dominance. Neither broke eye contact, grey and brown collided in a battle, neither wavering, neither backing down. She could feel the arousal of the giant dog on her pressed against her clothed core. And she could help letting out a stifle moan. _

_"Sirius" she whispered, her voice like velvet._

_One word was all it took, as giant dog that had her pinned on the ground, slowly morphed back into a naked Sirius Black. _

_His grey eyes darkened with lust, his hair tickling Hermione's cheeks, his toned chest pressed against her soft breasts, and his arousal now pressed against her thigh. _

_Slowly and captivatingly his soft fleshly lips found hers. They moved together slowly, united by their mouths, and body. His hands found her plump breast at it's peak. While continuing to devour her mouth, he began rubbing circles around the base of her pink nipples, once in a while stopping and pinching them to earn himself gasped moans. _

_His mouth left hers, and he began to nuzzle her neck, gently kissing, licking, and biting her sensitive skin leaving love bites on her smooth flesh. His mouth then moved to her breast, slowly and captivatingly taking one pink nipple in his mouth, and biting down on the tip. Hermione cried out, as his mouth lapped her breast, that was always her weak spot. _

_Sirius' hands slowly found it's way down to her navel. His hands smoothly tracing circles around her navel, his fingers deliberately avoiding the place where Hermione wanted it to go. _

_Her hands wrapped around his neck as he bought him back up. She kissed up heatedly, and started urging him to fuck her. She was shivering with pleasure as his delicate fingers found her velvety softness. His index and his thumb pinched her clit, she screamed in pleasure squirming against Sirius' hard body._

_He smirked, he loved seeing her squirm. It made him feel predatory, and he loved it. _

_His fingers slowly parted her beautiful labia, his middle finger slowly pushed into her core, as she cried out his name over and over, almost as if she were reciting a mantra._

_His fingers continued to explore her, as she was crying out for more, and more. Her mind was too filled with ecstasy to figure out what she wanted. She was so dazed, that words wouldn't even come to her. Such pleasure, and pain, gods, the only word she knew right now was Sirius. Sirius. Sirius._

"Sirius" she moaned again.

The hard cold floor that was beneath her disappeared, and was replaced by a warm comfy mattress. The pale skinned, silky haired, grey-eyed man were replaced by her sleepy fingers. Gods. She needs to stop having these dreams. She was so aroused that it was painful. She needed something, someone, and bad! Gods. She realized how much she missed him. About 4 years without male contact could drive anyone off the wall.

Her fingers found her core, and she dug in rather greedily. She could vividly remember the last time she touched herself, it was after one of those erotic dreams she had about Sirius.

Gods. If only he was here now.

Hermione tried engaging sexually with other men, but none of them were Sirius. None of them had Sirius' authoritive, controlling, husky voice, none of them had the depth of passion that Sirius had, and truthfully speaking none had his size. She had to admit Sirius was a huge wizard. At first when she saw it nearly fainted. Ten inches long, veined, thick, and pale. She would have blushed, if her fingers weren't ramming themselves inside of her right now.

Finally after reaching to a rather poor climax, Hermione's body relaxed. Gods. Sweat covered her face, her cheeks burned, and her breasts ached. Gods she wanted to touched. Right about now she couldn't careless which man, but her body did. And her body only wanted the touch of one man. And that ladies and gentlemen is Sirius Black.

* * *

"Daddy." whined the repetitive voice of his only daughter Sage. 

Harry looked up from the Evening Prophet. "Yes, Sage." asked Harry exasperated.

"Tell me more about him!" whined Sage again. This was probably the 100th time, Sage mentioned Sirius. Whining consistently about when he was going to get here.

Harry sighed, and mentioned his daughter to sit on his lap. Sage practically tackled her way on to her fathers lap.

Flinching as the eager girl kicked his kneecap, Harry sighed. "What do you want to know?" asked Harry, smiling down at Sage's twinkling eyes that were so full of mischief that Sirius would be damned proud to call her his goddaughter.

"Tell me about his escape from Azkaban." yelled Sage excitedly, causing Harry's left ear to become deaf. Harry didn't know where Sage got her personality from, but he was sure it wasn't him. Sage was a mixture of her mother Ginny, her uncles Fred and George, and Sirius. Sage had her mother's temper which seemed to make full grown Auror's cower, her love for pranks and everything funny from her uncles Fred and George, and of course her mischievousness from Sirius.

"Why do you want to know about Azkaban Sage?" asked Harry slightly frowning.

"Because he is the only one to ever escape it. He is so cool daddy! I want to escape Azkaban just like him." Sage said excitedly her emerald eyes twinkling merrily.

Harry tried to control his laugh. She wasn't even 6 yet, and already she is thinking about breaking out of Azkaban, if Ginny found out, she'd have kittens.

Harry again tried frowning at her daughter, and Sage gave him the most innocent look she would muster. Harry would have melted, she was so cute.

Sage had her father wrapped around her fingers, just as she had all her uncles, she could get away with anything she did, and somehow Harry had a feeling she would wrap another one around her fingers.

"Hon, how about we skip Azkaban? Ask me about something else." said Harry. Truthfully he didn't want Sage getting any ideas, everyone knew she could be a handful.

Sage batted her eyelashes. "Okay! Tell me about his girlfriends." said Sage.

Harry turned crimson. Great. Now Harry had to recount all of Sirius' girlfriends, because Sage wouldn't leave him alone until he tells her.

"Umm, well he did have a lot of them." said Harry as he blushed. Damnit, it conversation was awkward.

"Really." said Sage with wide eyes. "Why?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he liked girls." said Harry, shrugging.

Sage looked rather thoughtful.

"What about Aunt Hermione?" asked Sage. "Wasn't she one of them?"

Harry paled. Uh-Oh. Damn it, Sage had heard their conversation, not that he could blame her. It was their fault, and they weren't whispering either. It's just that Harry didn't think Sage was that observant. She was to damn smart for her own good.

Luckily for Harry, they were interrupted by the floo network.

Ginny was back.

* * *

Light stroked his face, alarming Sirius awake. He let out a yawn. 

His jet black hair was slightly askew, and his face bearing a 5'o clock shadow.

Next to him lay an unknown woman who Sirius had late picked up at a bar. She was rather pretty, Sirius thought as he looked her over again.

Bleach blonde hair, red pouty lips, and a rather nice rack.

Letting the pretty blonde sleep next to him, Sirius slowly got up and headed for his morning shower.

Sirius' bedroom, smelled strongly of sex, cologne, and cigarettes. As disgusting as it sounds combined together it was slightly comforting, in an odd sort of way.

Maroon drapes were hung on his windows, followed by blood red satin sheets for his bed. The rest of the room was black. Literally, the only color was in his bed, and the windows. The furniture in Sirius' room, was black, and he hardly had any furniture. It only consisted of a large dresser, a lamp table, and a black leather couch. The wood was especially made for Sirius. Black cherry wood imported from Peru. Sirius paid many galleons for them. Not that it really mattered.

He also had a huge walk in closet, that consisted of his large clothing collection. Although right now there were only his old leather pants ranging loosely on the hangers.

Most of his clothes were packed in the 6 large trucks that had all of his clothes.

Sirius' room looked as if he was on the verge of moving. He wasn't really moving, he just planned on visiting Harry for a month or two. He would never move back to England. It held too many scarred memories for him.

Water slowly ran down his pale toned body. His head was bent as he felt the comforting warm water hit his back. The thing he looked forward to most was his morning showers. It was as if all the stress, grieve, and bitterness washed away. He feels refreshed, free, even though it's only temporary.

Gently Sirius turned the tap off. He grabbed the nearest towel, and wrapped it firmly around his waist and stepped out of the shower.

Drops of water fell from his hair, and rolled down his back and chest tickling his tattoos.

He grabbed another towel and began to dry his hair, which seemed the most soaked.

Busy with his hair, Sirius didn't notice the slim arms that wrapped around his waist, removing the towel, and revealing his dangling cock, which twitched with her touch.

Ms. Unknown began trailing kisses on his shoulder, and slowly stroking his growing cock. He groaned, as he felt her other hand rub his balls. A soft grunt escaped his lips, as she squeezed his hardened cock, which was now almost at it's finest hour.

Her hand continued her ministrations, as Sirius hurriedly turned around. His bare teeth grazing her neck softly, and slowly. Her mouth kept on trying to find his, but she always missed. He either turned away, or began licking other intimate places. A thought stuck the unknown woman, but she shook it off.

She slowly dropped to her knees, and both of her hands gripped around his thickness. Her tongue flickered over his pre-cum soaked head, and she licked it clean.

Sirius let out a grunt as she felt her cool tongue working wonders on his cock. His hands gripped the edge of the sink to steady himself.

Her tongue ran up and down his length. Teasingly she circled her tongue around the tip of his penis. Her mouth slowly opened, and she took as much of him that fit her mouth.

Sirius looked down at her, the sight was mesmerizing.

_Her curly brown hair wild, as her pink pouty lips are working miracles on his cock. Her light brown eyes flickering at him constantly asking for his approval. It was as if she wanted a grade for her blow-jobs skills. Typical Hermione. Hermione._

"Mione" he softly groaned as he reached his climax, slowly filling Ms. Unknown with his seed.

Horror etched across Sirius' face. Ms. Unknown didn't seem to notice, as she continued to play with his balls.

Roughly Sirius pulled her up, and flung her out the bathroom.

Yells and screams were heard outside his bathroom door. But he couldn't careless.

"Get the fuck out!" yelled Sirius, but his mind was filled with one thing.

Hermione.

That name hadn't left his lips for five years.

_

* * *

__A/N: For all the people who don't like lemons. I am sorry, but this bit was necessary. Sorry again. Thanks for all those who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter. AND SAGE IS SO CUTE!!! OMG! I love her. And yes, Sirius is Sage's godfather. Isn't that funny?_

* * *


	3. Return Of Sirius Black

Title: Wish You Were Standing Beside Me

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned HP… Sirius Black would have been my personal sex slave, but alas, he is not.

Summary: Hermione breaks up with Sirius because she wanted no one to find out about their relationship. But as time passes by Hermione realizes the mistake she made. Will she be able to right her wrongs? Or will Sirius let go this time? ShortStory. Sirius/Hermione. Lemons.

Rating: NC-17

Chapter 3 - Return of Sirius Black

Sirius stared blankly ahead, it had been five years since he said Hermione's name. Her name was tabooed in his life. But why now? What possessed her memories to haunt him now?

Sirius was about to finally go back to England, see his godson, meet his goddaughter, and again _she_ ruins it.

She ruined everything. She was the heartless bitch that tore his life apart, and he just sat there and let it happen. She was Ms. Ice Queen, she was bitter, cold, and resentful. How could he still love her? After all these years? Why does his heart still ache when he thinks about the way her brown eyes lit up when she smiled? Why does he still wish he had her in his arms?

Sirius shook his head, wanting all thoughts of her to leave him. He wasn't going to let a mere memory of Hermione stop him from seeing his godson, or meeting his goddaughter. It was time Sirius pushed all thoughts of Hermione aside. She wasn't anything but a mere memory, a horrible nightmare, a heart wrenching part of his life he wanted to forget.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and Hermione sat at her kitchen table reading the morning prophet. Her eyes scanned for interesting articles, but unfortunately like always, she found none. While one of her hands were occupied with the newspaper, her other hand held a piece of toast that she bit into occasionally. 

Hermione had been pondering a lot over the past few days, she knew she had to see Sirius again, and she thoroughly hated it. She didn't know how she would face him after all these years. She was the one responsible for Sirius leaving England, and now that he is back he surely deserves an apology. But is an apology enough? 'Of course not' Hermione thought bitterly.

Sirius didn't deserve the heartbreak Hermione had been responsible for. It wasn't Sirius that wanted her in the beginning, it was her. And finally after Sirius falls in love with her, she lets him go.

Hermione felt her stomach tighten with guilt. True, she didn't know that he began to love her, but it was still her insecurities that led to his heartbreak. He poured himself out for her, and all she did was devour him.

Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the way the way his eyes watered when she broke up with him. He was always a strong man. He hated showing emotion, because he believed that emotions led to weakness.

Hermione became his weakness, Hermione became his passion, and Hermione filled every emotion that Sirius Black had. But what did she do? She threw it all back in his face.

Tears continued to pour from her eyes as she remembered her blissful moments with Sirius. How she wished she could turn back time and make everything right. How she wished that she hadn't made that terrible mistake. How she wished that he still loved her. How she wished he was still standing beside her.

* * *

A very angry Ginny Weasley was glaring at her cowering husband. 

"I can't believe you told her that!" yelled Ginny.

"She asked" answered Harry lamely.

"If she asks you how to perform unforgivables would you tell her?" shrieked the angry redhead.

Harry had the decency to look ashamed. "She overheard Hermione and I talking in the restaurant." said Harry quietly not daring to look his wife.

"Why the hell were you talking about it in front of her?" asked Ginny, the flash in her eyes fading a bit.

"We weren't talking about it directly, and she sort of just figured it out I guess. Then she started asking questions about Sirius' love life." said Harry, with a pink twinge in his cheeks.

Ginny huffed, and took a seat across her husband. "Sage is up to something. All week she has been going on and on about Sirius. She doesn't even know him."

Harry's eyes shot up accusingly. "You think my daughter being enthusiastic about meeting her godfather is bad?" asked Harry, a little sharply.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that she is UP to something." muttered Ginny.

"Come on, what can a 5 year old do? Sage is harmless." said Harry putting the matter to rest.

Ginny, however didn't seem all that reassured. Ginny knew what her daughter was capable of, Sage took after _Fred and George_.

Hesitantly she went back to her cooking. Sirius would be arriving in a couple of hours.

Harry stood up and began setting the table, when a thought occurred to him.

"Honey, should we invite Hermione?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked toward him, her eyebrows contracting. "I don't know. Do you think it's wise to invite Hermione? I mean, it's Sirius first day here we don't want to run him off." answered Ginny hesitantly.

"So we shouldn't invite her?" asked Harry, confused.

"I think we should invite her to the party. Not today. Besides it's just going to be dinner with me, you, Sage, and Sirius. Let him come, get settled, and then when we throw his 'Coming Back Party', and you can invite Hermione." finished Ginny, nodding at her husband.

Harry nodded back. There was something else in his mind that was bothering him as well. Harry looked toward Ginny again.

"You think there is any chance between them?" Harry asked her.

Ginny stopped stirring the hot broth, and sighed. "I don't think so Harry. We all know Sirius. He would never forgive her." said Ginny sadly.

Harry sighed as well. "Yeah." said Harry softly. "Hermione broke the one thing Sirius always kept guarded. His heart."

Ginny slowly nodded. "You think there is anything we can do?" asked Ginny.

Harry looked incomprehensible for a moment, and then he answered "No, because if Sirius ever caught on, he would never forgive us. I am not willing to risk my relationship with Sirius." answered Harry.

"Harry, Sirius could never stay mad at you. You're his godson. He loves you." said Ginny.

"He loved Hermione," Harry answered quietly "and look where that's gotten him."

Ginny said nothing but just went back to stirring the broth.

* * *

Sage looked at herself in the mirror and pouted, her bright green eyes watering. 

"I don't want to wear this!" yelled a pouting Sage, as she pointed at her bright yellow dress.

"But honey, your uncle Ron bought you that dress." Harry assured the distressed five year old.

"NO!" yelled Sage as she stomped her feet in protest.

Harry ran a hand through his hair frustratingly. "Wait here, I'll call your mother. However, I think that dress looks perfectly fine." said Harry.

"Daddy! I have red hair!" yelled Sage.

Harry quirked his eyebrows. "Well, I have black hair. And what is your point?" asked Harry, looking at his daughter inquisitively.

"The problem is that you're a male specie." answered Ginny, leaning against the door. She smiled, as she shook her head at Harry.

"I tell you to do one thing, and you can't get it right." scoffed Ginny mockingly.

"I dressed her!" exclaimed Harry. He still couldn't figure out what was wrong with the dress.

With a roll of her eyes, Ginny marched into her daughters room and abruptly kicked Harry out.

"I still don't get it!" yelled Harry outside the door.

"She has red hair!" answered Ginny.

"Yeah, that explains everything." answered Harry sarcastically, his feet shuffling away from her daughters room.

Ginny smiled at her daughter. "I can't believe he put you in that hideous dress!" said Ginny, proceeding to pull the flowery yellow dress off of Sage.

"Now, which dress should I put you in?" muttered Ginny, pulling open Sage's closet.

"The black one mum!" said Sage smiling, Ginny returned the smile and pulled out the glittering black dress that Sirius sent Sage for Christmas.

Although Sage may have never known Sirius, he always sent her presents. Toys, dresses, jewelry, and much to Ginny's misfortune; joke items. Sirius send her loads of stuff via owls, and ravens. It doesn't have to be a special day but Sirius would still send her presents. That was another reason Sage liked Sirius so much. Without even knowing him she knew that he would be the best godfather ever.

Sage grinned as she looked at herself in the black dress. "How do I look mommy?" asked Sage, her green eyes full of merriment.

Ginny smiled at her daughter, "Beautiful as always, Sage."

* * *

The three Potters sat in the living room, Harry with his face buried in Quidditch Weekly, Sage busy humming happily, and Ginny fidgeting every once in a while. They were all waiting anxiously for Sirius' arrival, he would be here any minute. 

Harry was the most nervous about Sirius arriving. It had been 5 years since Harry had seen Sirius. It was far too long, but Harry couldn't do a thing. A bitter part of Harry blamed Hermione for the long absence of his godfather, and as much as he hated to admit it, Harry knew it was the truth. True he had been an adult when Sirius decided to leave, but Harry still longed for a parental figure. Sirius replaced his father, and because of Hermione he almost lost Sirius again. Shaking the negative thoughts from his head, Harry looked up at Ginny, who was eyeing him with great interest. It almost seemed as if she knew what Harry was thinking, Ginny smiled sadly.

Ginny too missed Sirius. They had been really close friends. Sirius was the one who helped her with a lot of personal problems, most of them including Harry. Sirius was the one who helped her keep her faith when Harry was off fighting Horcruxes. Although Sirius was mad Harry didn't bring him along, he didn't brood like Ginny did, instead Sirius helped her fight the feeling of uselessness. Sirius was an extremely warm-hearted man, although many thought otherwise. People mistook Sirius haughtiness and anger for cruelty, and Ginny knew Sirius was anything but cruel. Sirius was just defensive, and he had every right to be. After spending 13 years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, falling into the veil, spending month after month in St. Mungo's, and of course not to mention the whole trauma with Hermione. How can anyone expect Sirius to be jolly? Life wasn't jolly to him, life was nothing but cruel to Sirius Black, and Ginny like Harry blamed Hermione for throwing salt on Sirius' open wounds.

Minutes passed and neither Harry or Ginny noticed. They were so wrapped up in their thoughts about Sirius that they didn't hear the visitor charm go off. It took a yell of delight from Sage to reawaken her parents. Harry and Ginny jumped immediately, Harry ran for the door, while Ginny flattened her dress as well as Sage's, much to her protests.

Sage sprinted after her father as soon as her mother released her, Ginny ran right after her, although she convinced herself that it was in a lady-like fashion.

As both mother and daughter reached the door, they saw Harry standing in front of the open door. Sirius pulled into a bone-crushing hug by his godson. Tears welled in Ginny's eyes, as she saw her husband reunite with his godfather. Tears stroked both Harry's and Sirius' eyes as they released each other. Clapping Harry on the shoulder as a more manlier greeting, Sirius turned his attention to Ginny. Fat tears were leaking from her eyes, as she ran over and embraced her good friend. Ginny clutched him even tighter than Harry did, almost stopping Sirius' oxygen tank. Sirius smiled weakly at her.

"Gotten stronger have you Mrs. Potter?" he murmured at Ginny, wiping the tears from her face.

Ginny smiled and lightly punched him on his arm. "Yes, I have." said Ginny.

Sirius squeezed her shoulder, and then his gaze fell upon the little girl he was so anxious to meet. Sirius felt a prang in his heart as he looked at the girl, she looked undoubtedly like Lily, although he could see both Harry and Ginny in her. Her bright green eyes were exactly the same almond shape that had one been Lily Potter's, and vibrant red hair was so much like Lily's as well.

Bending down on one knee, so that Sirius could be eye level with Sage, he said "Hi,". Other words seemed to fail him, as he looked down at his goddaughter. Sage had stripped Sirius Black for words.

Sage smiled brightly at him, without responding she threw her tiny arms around Sirius' neck and pulled him in for a hug.

"I am Sage!" yelled Sage, as she pulled back from the hug, grinning cheekily at Sirius.

Sirius smiled at Sage. "Yes I know, and I am Sirius."

"I know!" said Sage excitedly, but then she frowned. "But why aren't you old?"

Sirius let out a bark like laughter. "Why do I have to be old?" asked Sirius in amusement.

"Because you are supposed to be." explained Sage matter-a-factly.

Sirius quirked his eyebrows. "Well I guess I am old then, huh?"

Sage grinned at him. "But you're not! You are cute like those guys in the magazine that Victorie showed me!" said Sage.

Sirius chuckled again and shook his head. Standing back up, Sirius gave his hand to Sage so she could take it.

"Are we going to stand in your doorway? Or are you two planning on feeding Old' Padfoot?" asked Sirius, looking at Harry and Ginny.

Both of them laughed and led Sirius into the dinning room for a long awaited family dinner.

* * *

_A/N: I know it took me a while to deliver this chapter. But I had the craziest writer's block. Oh, and the Victorie thing, I just put that in there. This is AU so anything could happen. Plus I wanted to know what I should do with Hermione. Do you guys think there is another chance for Hermione? Or should I make her grovel for a while?_


	4. Chat With Harry

Title: Wish You Were Standing Beside Me

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned HP… Sirius Black would have been my personal sex slave, but alas, he is not.

Summary: Hermione breaks up with Sirius because she wanted no one to find out about their relationship. But as time passes by Hermione realizes the mistake she made. Will she be able to right her wrongs? Or will Sirius let go this time? ShortStory. Sirius/Hermione. Lemons.

Rating: NC-17

Chapter 4 – Chat With Harry

The dinner passed by rather smoothly. With Sirius discussing the last five years of his life, and Ginny and Harry filling in their end of the past five years. Sage was seated next to Sirius hanging on to Sirius' every word, which was a big surprise considering the fact that Sage hardly listened to anyone. Dinner passed by without a mention of Hermione. Although Harry had an inkling that Sirius was waiting for either himself or Ginny to mention Hermione.

As the three Potters and Sirius sat in their living room, Sage sitting next to Sirius, and still was refusing to let his hand go. In a matter of a couple of hours Sage had managed to have Sirius wrapped firmly around her little fingers.

"Uncle Sirius, is it true you escaped Azkaban?" asked Sage, her emerald eyes lighting up.

Ginny and Harry exchanged concern glances. But to their utter surprise, Sirius laughed. "Yes Sage, I did escape Azkaban" answered Sirius, smiling at Sage.

Her eyes were as big as saucers. "Really?" Sage asked in awe. It was as if she had met the coolest person in the world.

"Yes." Answered Sirius, his arm wrapping around Sage, and pulling the small girl into his lap.

"I told Daddy that I wanted to escape Azkaban too!" exclaimed Sage loudly.

Sirius laughed. "I am sure if you work hard on it, one day you will." said Sirius smiling slightly.

Ginny frowned at Sirius' answer, while Harry laughed, but one look from his wife made Harry quiver and lose his laugh. Sirius and Sage continued to chat all through the evening, with little interruptions from Ginny and Harry who let them talk. It warmed Harry's heart to see Sirius and Sage getting along so well. Harry always knew that Sirius would melt near Sage, as he himself did. It would have been nicer to see Sirius more in Sage's life. Then out of the pit of his stomach he felt raw dislike for Hermione. It had never hit Harry as it did now. Finally Harry realized to what extent Hermione had hurt Sirius. A savage urge to tell Hermione off erupted inside Harry. As he watched Sirius and Sage talk, he sincerely wished that his godfather would get all the happiness in the world.

Ginny stood next to her husband, her small hand on her shoulder as he watched his daughter and godfather. Affection welled up within her, for Sirius. He seemed so happy talking to Sage, she could almost see a small glint of the old Sirius in his grey eyes. She smiled sadly as she watched Sirius and Sage, the man deserved happiness more than anyone else she knew. And it was about time that he found some.

The evening slowly seemed to fade away, as night came. Sage fell asleep on Sirius' lap, while he stroked her hair lightly. Harry grabbed a seat next to his godfather, while Ginny took the sleeping Sage from Sirius' arms.

Harry smiled at his godfather. "So, how's it hanging old man?" asked Harry.

Sirius smirked at Harry. "It always hangs low Harry. But why would my penis interest you?" asked Sirius, fighting back a grin as he saw Harry's flushed face.

"Oh shut up you git! I swear you are still the most cockiest person I've ever met!" said Harry, elbowing Sirius.

"Yes, I guess you can say I am very COCK-y" answered Sirius, as he emphasized on the word 'Cock'.

Harry rolled his eyes, even after all these years Sirius was still the same. Deciding it would be best to steer the conversation away from Sirius anatomy, Harry striked up a conversation about the Ministry.

"It's okay now, you know. Not as bad as before. With Kingsley as Minister, it's refreshing to work there now" said Harry, in answer to Sirius' scowl at the mention of the Ministry of Magic.

"Yeah, it probably is better under Kingsley, but if I were you I still wouldn't go back to those bastards!" muttered Sirius darkly. "Don't you remember what those bastards put you through your fifth year. I personally think you are insane to join the Ministry after everything they've done." Sirius paused, "You know, Harry, I always thought you would play Quidditch professionally." finished Sirius.

Harry let out a low chuckle. "I guess after defeating Voldemort I had too much adrenaline left, so I decided to catch as many remaining Death Eaters as possible. I enjoy the hunt." said Harry passionately.

Sirius gave Harry a long searching look, before smiling and clapping his godson in the back.

"Proud of you. You are a good man Harry. You deserve everything life's given you now." said Sirius sincerely.

Harry nodded sadly. "You are a good man too Sirius. You deserve so much more than life's given you." said Harry sadly.

Sirius let out a sigh, and smiled weakly at Harry. "I am happy" said Sirius, although he didn't sound convincing.

Harry continued to look at his godfather. Those grey-orbs were full of sadness, even though it didn't show in Sirius' face, Harry knew his godfather wasn't happy. "You can't lie to me Sirius. I know you too well," said Harry.

Sirius shook his head to reassure Harry, but Harry wasn't fazed. "Find happiness Sirius. Settle down. Marry a nice girl. Fall in love again, Sirius." pressured Harry, his hand resting on his godfather's shoulder.

Sirius actually laughed when Harry said love. "I loved Harry. I put everything I had into that love, and now look where that's gotten me." said Sirius spitefully. "But she did teach me a lesson though, I'll know never to fall for someone like I did with her." added Sirius.

"Dumbledore used to say that 'Love is our greatest strength'," countered Harry.

"Well the old codger is dead, ain't he?" barked Sirius, not wanting to get further into this conversation.

"But he was the wisest man we ever knew Sirius," continued Harry.

"Love is nothing but pain, Harry. You are very lucky you have Ginny. But not every woman is like Ginny. Most of them are cold and heartless bitches that only look for a quick fuck," said Sirius venomously, his grey-eyes glinting.

Harry shook his head slowly. "No, Sirius. One day when you least expect it, you'll find her." assured Harry.

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, I am sure I'll find my _true love_," sneered Sirius in a high pitched voice.

Harry laughed. "So, when do we throw your official coming back party?" asked Harry.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Official coming back party?" asked Sirius incredulously.

"Yes," muttered Harry. "You have to see the rest of the Weasley's don't you?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but Harry I am only staying a couple of days." said Sirius slowly.

Harry paused suddenly, he surely hadn't expected this. "What do you mean? I thought you were here for good," said Harry.

Sirius shook his head sadly. "England holds too many memories I want to forget. You know I can't stay here." said Sirius.

"Then make new memories Sirius! You are the bravest man I know, but right now you are acting like a coward. How can you let Hermione drive you from your home?" asked Harry, his emerald eyes aflame.

From what Harry could tell, he knew he hit a nerve. Sirius' jaw was clenched. Harry didn't know whether Sirius was angry at Harry calling him a coward, or the mention of Hermione.

For a long while neither spoke. Then, after what seemed like hours to Harry, Sirius spoke up. "Wake me up tomorrow. We are going house hunting."

With that, Sirius walked out of the living room, leaving behind a grinning Harry.

* * *

_A/N: Fuck Snape! Sirius Black is the bravest man in the HP series, not SNAPE!!! So in my fan fiction, Harry thinks so as well. Sorry no Hermione in this chapter. But she will be back in the next chapter, and she will get the biggest telling off. By who? Just guess. _


	5. Haunting Memories

Title: Wish You Were Standing Beside Me

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I would sue my fans for trying to publish an encyclopedia.

Summary: Hermione breaks up with Sirius because she wanted no one to find out about their relationship. But as time passes by Hermione realizes the mistake she made. Will she be able to right her wrongs? Or will Sirius let go this time? ShortStory. Sirius/Hermione. Lemons.

Rating: NC-17

_**Chapter 5 - Haunting Memories**_

"This shit is tiring Potter!" snarled a very angry and exhausted Sirius Black.

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. "It's only two in the afternoon!" said Harry wryly.

"I am hungry!" whined Sirius, "Plus, we looked at five flats! Let's call it a day mate!"

"It's not my fault we looked at five different flats! It's yours! You are too damned picky Black!" muttered Harry. "No this is too small. The bathrooms are tiny. How the hell is someone supposed to sleep in that? This is too homey. Ugly neighbors." mimicked Harry in a high pitched girlish voice.

Harry's little act earned him a punch on the arm by a smirking Sirius. "And now you're abusing your own godson!" whined Harry, rubbing his arm where Sirius had hit him. "What would my father say?" he added dramatically.

"Shut up you little pansy! Where is the next flat?" asked Sirius, rolling his eyes at Harry's dramatics.

"Near Old Palace Terrace, in Richmond Green." said Harry automatically, having memorized the addresses of thirteen different houses and flats.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that in Surrey?" asked Sirius. Harry nodded mechanically.

"Sirius, if you don't like this house, then I guess you will be living with Ginny and I for the rest of your days." said Harry, smirking at Sirius.

"Then the only thing to do in that situation is to kick you out, so I can have my way with your lovely wife." replied Sirius, winking and wagging his eyebrows suggestively at Harry.

Harry scowled at his godfather, and aimed a punch at him, which Sirius dodged. Laughing at his godson's scowling face, he said "Meet you there, Potter", and with a loud crack the lean form of Sirius Black disappeared.

Sighing and admitting defeat, Harry followed Sirius, and apparated to Richmond Green as well.

* * *

Ginny was sitting on the sofa, next to a sleeping Sage who promptly fell asleep right after she ate lunch. It was an old habit she inherited from Ron, who always took a nap right after lunch.

Ginny smiled as she ran a hand through Sage's red tresses. She sighed, she had yet to see Sage so happy, and it was all because of Sirius.

Ever since Sirius set foot in their home, Sage and Sirius formed a very unique bond. Ginny smiled wistfully, it broke her heart when she saw Sage and Sirius together. Ginny and Sirius had always been great friends, Sirius shared with her thoughts that he never shared with anyone else, not even Harry.

Ginny understood the depths of his pain, his past, and his present. She was probably the last person to see him before he left England.

_**Flashback**_

_The rain was pouring hard, and she stood there alone waiting for Sirius to meet her. She had received an owl from him earlier that day, telling her to meet him near the broken down cottage near her childhood home. Ginny knew something bad must of happened, or otherwise he would have just told her normally, Sirius was never the one for dramatics._

_Near the edge of the forest a faint crack was heard, but she could tell that the pounding of the rain lessened the sound of apparition. Slowly a dark figure approached her, and she could tell without a doubt that it was Sirius, mainly because his black dragon hide jacket gave him away. Ginny watched transfixed as the lean form of Sirius Black walked steadily towards her. The closer he got, the more terrible he looked. She had never seen him looking so utterly broken before. His face was unnaturally pale, his eyes were bloodshot, and his usually arrogant demeanor shattered. Ginny's heart twisted uncomfortably, something truly unbearable must have happened, and she knew she couldn't do anything to help the man who slowly became her best friend._

_Finally they stood a foot away from each other, and the sound of his splashing foot steps died down. Ginny was inhaling the strong scent of fire whiskey that seemed to emanate from him. They stood in silence just watching one another. Until finally the silence was broken by Sirius hoarse voice "I am leaving" he said._

_Ginny's eyes widened slightly, but a small part of her saw this coming. "Why?" she asked, knowing full well what the answer to that question was._

_"Hermione" he said hoarsely trying to hide the contempt in his voice._

_The rain continued to pour, and neither Ginny or Sirius could say anything._

_Tears slid silently from her bright brown eyes, but it was camouflaged by the rain. "When are you coming back?" she finally asked after another long silence._

_"Never" Sirius answered solemnly. Ginny didn't argue, because she knew there was no point arguing with Sirius. She knew that he made his decision, and she would accept it, no matter how much she hated it._

_"What about Harry?" she asked, knowing full well that nothing would change his mind, not even Harry._

_"He has you," he answered, stroking red hair, which was darkened by the rain._

_"One last hug?" asked Ginny, her voice trembling. A faint curve graced his mouth, and she could easily tell how forced it was, but Sirius nodded all the same. Ginny closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around his neck, like a sister saying goodbye to her older brother. She held him tightly, not wanting to let go, knowing that this would be the last time she will ever hug Sirius. Her best friend, her confidant, her mentor, and most of all her brother._

_More tears slid from her eyes, as she continued to hold him, she didn't have it within her to let go, knowing that it would be a while before she truly held him like this again. Almost reluctantly they broke apart, and Sirius' hand reached her face and wiped the tears that he had caused. His gray eyes looked into her brown ones and slowly he planted a sloppy kiss on her forehead. "Take care of Harry," he said, his voice barely above a whisper._

_Ginny nodded unable to speak. Her body was shaking with the effort to keep in her unreleased sobs. She couldn't even bare to look at him, knowing that if he didn't leave right now, she might not have the strength to let him leave at all._

_"I am sorry, Gin," she heard him whisper to her, and in a moment she felt his strong hands wrap around her in a tight embrace._

_Her body began to shake uncontrollably, as he held her. Neither noticed that the rain stopped, the only thing they knew was each other._

_Moments passed before Sirius withdrew, and kissed her forehead again. Ginny said nothing, she just relished Sirius' last moments with her. "Keep Harry safe, he only has you now,"  
Without another word nor glance at a weeping Ginny, Sirius apparated away, leaving Ginny to weep silently by herself._

_She stood rooted to the spot, tears streaming endlessly down her freckled face. Her legs were numb, her eyes staring at the spot that Sirius had just occupied, and her hands shaking hysterically._

_That was the night she lost her friend, confidant, and her brother. And she knew no matter how much she loved Hermione, she would never forgive her for what she did to Sirius or her family._

**_Flashback End_**

Ginny hastily wiped the stray tears from her eyes, it wasn't good to dwell on the past. The important thing is that Sirius is happy and back in their lives, and this time to stay. And Ginny would make sure nothing like Hermione never crossed his path again.

But the bitterness Ginny felt wasn't gone. No matter how hard she tried not to think about it, she couldn't fight the urge to hex Hermione into a jelly. Seeing Sirius so carefree and happy around Sage awoke the inner demon she fought for five years. Truthfully, ever since Sirius left, Ginny felt a certain coldness towards Hermione, and she was pretty sure that the brunette noticed it too.

Every time Ginny saw her, she was reminded of Sirius' broken face, and how it was her fault he left his friends and family.

Sighing Ginny got up from the sofa, and made her way into the kitchen, planning to make a cup of tea to calm her down.

Just as she lit the fire under the kettle, she heard a knock on the door.

* * *

**_A/N: Before anyone jumps into any conclusions. I have hinted in the past chapters that Ginny and Sirius had a strong relationship. But the strength of that relationship was revealed in this chapter. For those of you who think there is a bit of Ginny/Sirius action here, you guys are wrong. There is nothing between Ginny and Sirius, nor will there ever be, at least not in this fic! Ginny loves Harry dearly, Sirius is like an older brother to her, who she loves with all her heart. So no, there will be no Sirius/Ginny. There relationship is completely platonic. Btw, whoever guesses the person who is knocking on the door gets a hug from Sirius! _**


End file.
